Bocadillos nocturnos
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Los bocadillos a media noche son deliciosos, irresistibles, pero sobtetodo prohibidos. Y a Ciel le encantan, pero su favorito siempre sera Sebastián. Shonen-ai. Sebas/Ciel.


**BOCANILLOS NOCTURNOS**

Los bocadillos a medianoche tenían unas características que los hacían aún más deliciosos que su contraparte en el desayuno y la merienda.

Era cierto, eran igual de sabrosos y apetecibles, pero también eran prohibidos.

Y tras comerlos, mientras te lamías los dedos y saboreabas las migajas que habían quedado rezagadas en las comisuras de los labios no podías evitar sentirte culpable, jurar que no lo volverías a hacer y tener la más absoluta certeza de que a la noche siguiente los volverías a tomar.

Y ese era el dilema al que el Pequeño, aunque nada inocente e iluso, Conde Phanthomhive se enfrentaba cada noche, acunado por el ulular de los búhos y el canto de los grillos, cubierto hasta la barbilla y dispuesto a entregarse al más absoluto y profundo sueño.

La noche le rodeaba y las pesadillas se escondían tras el mundo de los sueños, no quería dormir, tampoco recordar.

Si le preguntarán en que momento inicio sus escaramuzas nocturnas, no sabría contestar. Suponía que una noche en que se encontraba enfermo y la fiebre le hizo delirar al punto de confundir a Sebastián con su padre y en un impulso infantil, medio delirante y tiritando de frío se arrastró hasta la habitación de su Mayordomo y se acobijo a su lado, anhelante de un poco de calor o tal vez de otra cosa…algo que no tenía derecho a exigir, ni tener.

Creía que esa fue la primera vez, aunque en aquella ocasión estaba tan somnoliento y agotado que no habría sabido distinguir entre el día y la noche.

Ahora no importaba, porque en el momento en que comenzará a hacerlo todo se arruinaría; era mejor de esta manera, en secreto, tras el cobijo de la noche y acunado en los brazos de las sombras.

Y así fue como Ciel se encontró una vez más poniéndose de pie con extremada delicadeza poco después de la medianoche y deslizándose con los pies descalzos por los fríos pasillos de la habitación, despierto y alerta, temeroso de que los otros sirvientes descubrieran sus incursiones nocturnas.

Ni siquiera se molestaba en llamar a la puerta, simple y sencillamente entraba seguro de que Sebastián le esperaría dentro.

¿Cómo es que ese maldito demonio conocía las noches exactas en que iría a verlo?

No lo sabía, ni se le antojaba adivinarlo; porque el mismo no sentía el acopio de acudir hasta que se encontraba acostado, un impulso tan fuerte e irresistible que le obligaba a enfrentarse frío nocturno y los convencionalismos de su edad.

Sebastián era un hombre, mucho más grande que él y además un Semonio.

Pero Ciel había cometido demasiados pecados en su corta y turbulenta vida como para preocuparse porque uno más mancillará su registro, ya de por si desastroso.

Por lo que haciendo caso omiso de sus remilgos de conciencia, se escabullía hasta la cama de Sebastián y pasaba los brazos por su cuello, abrazándolo, atrayéndolo hacia si.

—Sírveme, sírveme hasta el final—repetía cual letanía antes que la mueca parecida a una sonrisa se disipará y sus labios pasarán a fusionarse con los de Sebastián, quienes lo recibían, atentos y dispuestos. Dulces y suaves como el más fino pastelillo.

—Yes, My Lord—respondía su Mayordomo entre jadeos ahogados de placer.

El resto era una historia que nunca atravesaría esas paredes ni ese momento.

Rodaban por las sabanas, se acariciaban, besaban y fusionaban en un sólo ser y si Sebastián no fuera un Demonio que le servía a cambio de devorar su alma algún día y él no lo odiará más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, Ciel se atrevería a concluir que casi se amaban.

Cuando terminaban, yacían acostados, abrazados en la oscuridad, burlándose entre si, soltando comentarios sarcásticos y en espera de que el Sol desplazará a la Luna e impusiera su reinado.

—Quiero panqueques para desayunar—exigió Ciel ocultando su rostro tras su flequillo.

—Me temo que no puedo permitirlo, esa no es una buena forma de empezar el día—replicó Sebastián haciendo gala de su meticulosidad como Mayordomo, Ciel lanzó un gruñido antes de girar para responderle…

—Ya te dije que…

Y observó a Sebastián sosteniendo entre sus dientes un pedazo de tarta, sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre el postre y permitió que la dulzura del azúcar junto a la malicia de lo demoniaco degustará sus pupilas y tentará a su alma.

Después de todo Sebastián era su bocadillo a media noche: delicioso, irresistible, pero sobretodo prohibido…

Se echó sobre la calma y dejó que el sueño declarará la su victoria sobre sus parpados, seguro que en la mañana despertaría en su habitación, preguntándose si se había tratado de un sueño y concluyendo que no podía importarle menos.

**FIN**


End file.
